batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (Julian McMahon)
Bruce Wayne (aka The Batman) is the titular main protagonist of Batman: the Price of Victory. Biography Early Life Becoming the Batman Hunting Deathstroke Defusing the Bombs Battle with the Joker The Funeral Personality Bruce Wayne is a deeply conflicted man at heart. He was marred at a young age by his parents' murders. He became a very distant and quiet person for many years, but his social skills very much improved when he adopted Dick Grayson as his son. There were very few people he confided in with his emotions, and the only one he would definitely confide in was Alfred Pennyworth, his butler and childhood mentor beside his parents. Even as a child, he was highly intelligent and sophisticated, getting the very best education that money could buy. He was never particularly arrogant or conceited, in fact he was inspired to fight for those less fortunate than himself. Bruce's empathy, compassion and sense of honour made him very respected as a businessman and philanthropist In order to disguise his identity as Batman, Bruce incorporated his acting skills to paint the outward picture of a shallow, lazy, immature and outgoing playboy who enjoyed a life of frivolities and extravagance. As such, nobody at all managed to guess that he was the Caped Crusader. He did demonstrate great business skills, but he appeared to disregard them in front of others for the sake of anonymity. As the Batman, Bruce was extremely brave and courageous to a fault. He was also exceptionally astute and analytical, preferring to enter a fray after analysing all of the risks and consequences that his actions would provoke. He was, though, capable of violent rages when in extreme emotional or physical turmoil. Bruce was also increasingly protective over the people he cares about, having lost two of the people he loved the most at a very young age. He had a very strong relationship with Alfred Pennyworth, to the point that they exchanged banter and humour in a way that would be expected of two men of equal age in a pub on a Saturday night. He also cared about Vicki Vale, to such an extent that he would face Deathstroke to save her. He was also extremely protective over his adopted son, Dick Grayson. They did argue like father and son very frequently, because of Grayson's idealism versus Bruce's sensibility. He reacted with immense rage when Dick was killed by the Joker, provoking him to kill the man. He also tearfully mourned the young man at his grave, admitting that he would be proud to call Dick Grayson his son. Appearance Bruce is described to be extremely handsome and good-looking his entire life. He has very shiny black hair combed down the middle, which is shoulder-length. His eyes are a deep grey, like rain clouds. As a young boy, he is shown to have very thick cheeks and a spotted face. As a man, Bruce's face is very refined and his eyes are surrounded by crinkles from so much smiling in public. He has a very reserved, inviting tone of voice. He is normally seen in well-pressed suits and a silver watch that belonged to his father. Skills Bruce Wayne possesses a wide variety of skills and talents which he has gained throughout his life: * Genius-level intellect: Bruce is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. His IQ is 192. * Acrobat: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. He can perform impeccably precise acrobatic moves instinctively in combat, or whilst escaping a catastrophe, and can even dodge a superhuman individual's blows and sword-swings * Expert inquisitor: Bruce is highly skilled at extracting information through methods that range from law enforcement methods to outright torture. * Expert detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Bruce''s most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. * Master combatant: Bruce is a master of practically all martial arts known to man, having trained his entire life since his parent's death and mentioned taking Karate and jujitsu classes before then. His fighting style incorporates martial arts techniques with elements of his environment, as well as the devices that his Batsuit comes with. As such, he can overwhelm several armed opponents simultaneously in a matter of seconds, and has fought Deathstroke on even footing, despite the latter being loaded with deadly weaponry, and defeated him. * Multilingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. * Master strategist and tactician: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. * Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. Category:Batman Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes